


Messy Kitty

by Glass



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cat Boy Ouma, Fluffy, Gentleness, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass/pseuds/Glass
Summary: Ouma makes a mess of the kitchen whilst waiting for Saihara to get home. Saiharas angry at first but how could he stay mad at a boy snuggled against his chest and purring like a full on cat?





	Messy Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is considered the ‘weebish’ representation of Nekos, But I was craving cat-like Ouma and I couldn’t find any so aha

The kitchen was wrecked. A shattered bowl on the ground, shards scattered around the floor, utensils taken out of their drawers, cereal spilt on the counter and floor, and half of the magnets from the fridge torn off and hidden around the room.  
Ouma laid, curled up, on the island in the center of the room. His ears twitched occasionally, and his tail swayed back and forth every now and then as he napped peacefully, not even caring for the mess he had made throughout the day. He knew his boyfriend would come home and get frustrated but he didn’t care. He figured that if he was to be left alone all day long with nothing to entertain himself then he should be able to do as he pleases.   
Besides, whenever Saihara got mad he calmed down pretty quickly. Ouma had done worse before, and still Saihara calmed himself down in less than an hour.   
Just knowing that Saihara wouldn’t be mad for long made Ouma smile a bit when he heard the door open. He sat up a bit, forcing his ears to point downward. Saihara walked into the room, turning on the lights, and before he could say anything at all he got a good look of the room. It was a mess. A mess that he’d have to clean. He groaned, and turned to look at Ouma.  
Ouma was pouting, acting sad and disappointed in himself. Just the sight of Saiharas boyfriend almost on the verge of , even though he knew they would be fake too, tears made him feel bad.  
But still, Ouma had been bad, and Saihara knew it was an act. When he opened his mouth to scold the other, Ouma jumped up, leaping into his arms, Saihara only catching him because he didn’t want him to fall onto the glass shards. Ouma pressed his face against Saiharas chest, nuzzling against him, purring quietly.  
Saihara sighed, reaching up to scratch behind his ear “You’re spoiled rotten..” he huffed out, before carrying him up to the bedroom to snuggle with him.


End file.
